Opposites
by MindIIBody
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru wasn't the demon, but human instead? What if the situations were all mixed up and twisted? Well...it's here in this story, hope you enjoy it! AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**WARNING! THIS IS A SESSHOUMARU AND RIN PAIRING! SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF THE COUPLE, PLEASE DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT READ! AND PLEASE BE KIND AND DO NOT LEAVE A FLAME…**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Under the morning sun, many things start to wake, rising from its peaceful slumber, the plants begin to unfold itself, reaching once more towards the skies for the sun's energy. The animals wake to search for food once more, and begin its life as every other thing does in the cycle of life.

Under this same sun, a young man stood in a clearing of a forest, his head held high, his velvety black hair was shining under the sun's light. His skin was pale and smooth as marble would have been, while his eyes had a golden honey color that gaze almost lazily over the scene before him. With his long aristocratic nose, high cheekbones, full manly lips, narrow eyes, thin brows. He was a sight to see, even if he was human, he was tall as well, almost half the height of an almost maturing tree.

He was clad in a white kimono, and hakama, tucked neatly into his black boots, armor was placed over his chest and lower regions to protect them from harm's way. Two katanas was sheathed on the left side of his waist, and here he stood, with his magnificent self. His hair bellowed softly in the wind's gentle push, the tip of his hair swayed slightly at the back of his knees. And there he stood, it didn't take long afterwards for him to hear the voice he had been waiting for, it was soft, sweet and very alluring to the ear. "I'm here…"

The man seems to blink now, and turned towards that voice, nodding his head, he then spoke, "It took a while."

Out of the forest came a woman, or so she seemed, stepping into the clearing, she smiled at the man before her. Putting her clawed hand on his face, she then spoke in her captivating voice as before, "Gomen nasi, I had to check for followers, you know how it can be in my race, especially for females."

The man frowned slightly, and it probably wouldn't have been seen if the person was not observant, but the woman before was. Therefore her smile faltered slightly before her thumb rubbed comfortingly on his cheek before speaking, "I know you don't like it...but nor do I. That is why...I am here with you, so do not make such a face, ne?"

The man before lifted his head slightly before staring at the woman before him, taking in how she looked more so than before. She was a goddess; with long silvery white hair whose luster can match that of gold. Her skin was paler than even his and was accented thanks to the sun's light, her eyes was that of a pure golden color that rivaled that of the morning sun's. Her nose was nicely placed on her face, long but not too long, her eyes were big and beautiful and slanted to give her a seductive touch. Her lips was rosy red, full and kissable for any male, and so far he's the only that had touch those lips without being beheaded.

He smirked as her eyes turned a little hazy as she gaze at him with a dreamy expression, it always happened when she looked at him. He couldn't help but feel prideful that he was the only one who could do that to her. Her white hair was parted in the middle, revealing an indigo crescent moon; on the cheeks were two lavender stripes that ended before touching her nose by an inch or two. On her eye lids were a hot pink shadow, which he knew wasn't a make-up like other human girls use to capture his attention. Her ears pointed at the top, telling all she was not human at all, her looks resembled one, but her looks and distinctions proved other wise.

She was gorgeous, dressed in that white juni-hito that bled from bright red insides to pure white, adorned with pink sakura flowers and petals placed randomly on her sleeve's ends, collar, hems and more. It was a wondrous sight they made also, the two of them together probably would have made even the gods envious. They were a perfect couple, they were gorgeous, had grace, and were from top classes from their dressing. Indeed they were a perfect couple...but not for one another.

The woman suddenly hugged the man tightly, as the man did the same to her; her height reached the man's neck, and looked up into his honey brown eyes. Her eyes held passion and sadness as she looked at him; his huge callous hands touched her cheek and pulled her face towards his own. Their lips touched slightly, and soon became a full blown kiss that could have represented the word passion itself. The woman wrapped her arms around the man's neck while the man in return wrapped his own hands around her waist.

He soon picked her up, in a sweeping motion, into his arms, without breaking the kiss; he brought him further into the forest. Going to the place they always shared their passion at...where they had their own little world, far from the other's reach. Their little cottage, it was their paradise, their hope and their dream; it is the place where they can always have each other, and it will be the only place where they can ever be again…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Trust to Lustor Not

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (VERY IMPORTANT): To those who have recently been reading my story 'Listen with the Heart,' I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing that story for some time to some. I knew I would run out of inspiration some time, sooner or later. I'm just sorry to say it was sooner, I want to apologize for those who have been very into the story and was willing to read it to the end. I promise I will finish it one day though. So don't give up on me, ne? I'm still here…this chapter proves it. Hope you all understand. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter One:_ Trust to Lust…or Not_**

Inside a small house surrounded by many trees within the huge forest; one could hear passionate sounds of love making from outside. Coming closer into the small home, the sounds came louder. From inside the couples were oblivious as to what was going on outside, from the sun shining brightly and heading its way back towards the tall mountains to the animals surrounding the area they are at. Nothing…nothing was registered by the consummating couple as their sweaty bodies glide over one another in the pattern used by many others before them. The handsome male gazed lustfully to the female below him…a spark of love could be seen inside his glowing brown eyes as he bore into the female's golden eyes shining with passion and love.

Their cries grew as their passion reached its limits; the pair released their final cry before falling limp onto one another. Breathing in short breaths they calmed themselves from their most recent high. The female turned towards the male and placed a gentle clawed hand on his right cheek as she asked, "Do you…remember the first time I met you, Sesshoumaru?"

The man identified as Sesshoumaru, nodded and replied, "Yes…this Sesshoumaru does remember."

The woman smiled before giggling slight as she remarked, "You haven't changed in these two years at all, Sesshoumaru. Still proud and honorable as always…that's what I love about you."

She pulled her face closer to his as she kissed him softly on his lips before getting up and out of their small futon on the floor. Pulling on her snowy white yukata she draped it over her pale shoulders, turning her attention back towards the male on the bed. She watched with amusement as his eyes held that carnal spark of desire once more. She then laughed merrily as she said, "You're even worst than my kind…"

Her laughter stopped as she was pulled into the bed again; pinned beneath a well built body as the chest moved rapidly up and down for steady breaths. A handsome face came down then to breathe in a sentence that never cease to arouse her being. "Only for you, Rin…only for you."

The woman who was named as Rin, shivered as she felt his luscious mouth on her neck. It helped bring back some fond memories as he pleasured her once more…

_FLASHBACK_

_The young woman walked through the forest, with nothing on her mind but peace and quiet. She couldn't have that at her home; it was always so LIVELY for some reason! She always liked the peace, because it's only during those times where she can be herself. Peace and quiet, secretive and deserted; she loved areas such as those. That's why she's headed towards where she is going. Her destination is to the 'Fukai no Mori.' It was believed that the forest was cursed…or so the ningens believed it to be. She never believed in such a thing, she knew what was behind all of those conspiracies anyways. With the teamwork of many youkais, many things can be accomplished._

_In fact the whole forest was inhabited by many youkais from different clans and more, the only reason as to why she would go to such a forest is because the youkais tends to stay dormant till the sun goes down. That gives her a good amount of time to cool off as to what had happened that day…_

_Her father was trying to get her to mate with another 'respectable' male again, in truth the male was not respectable at all. He may have the looks and even the strength but he lacks in the brain department by far. He couldn't even show her a piece of restraint as he shamelessly flaunt about his lands and power. The ironic thing was when the sparing match occurred. _

_Though Rin seemed very fragile underneath all of those kimonos but when given the chance she will prove she was a true warrior if provoked. Without even touching her weapon she took down the detestable male within minutes, it was quite a laughable sight to see. Watching a tall and tough looking man blunder around in such a ungraceful manner just to hit his target which happened to be her. She, on the other hand had no problems dodging his graceless attacks. Where he lacked grace she added elegance, with swift reflexes and cat-like grace; she took him down with ease._

_For a heavy-handed man, he sure didn't like being a loser…though it's what he looks like most the time. Instead he tried to pull a fast trick on her by throwing dirt at her face, hoping that it would hit her in the eyes to blind her. Little did he know, she was always on her guard no matter how careless she looked and in this case, it was the perfect example to use as a demonstration of what she was capable of. With the determination to prove she was not as weak as most deemed her as, she made sure to use her lightening fast speed to dodge the dirty assault and used her katana to slice a large gash on his face. After sheathing the katana she then spoke in the tense silence, "You should be honored that I even used my katana on you. A cad, such as you should not be allowed to glance at such a noble sword. Consider this will be the only privilege I will grant to you from now on, I think it is rather befitting that you at least see something for your effort. Think of this as a treat since you will leave here empty handed today."_

_She turned her back on him then, but she knew just as well as everyone that the barbarian will not give up. He tried to strike her as she turned her back to walk away. Unfortunately for the fool, he did not know what the word, 'death' means. So…Rin gave it to him, by turning around so quickly no one saw her next movement. Not even the idiot himself…until he felt blood seep from his throat and when he moved his head there to inspect what it was that she had done, he knew no more. His head fell from his neck and rolled before the ever poised Rin who looked at his corpse a detachment that made everyone cower in fear._

_She turned back towards the people who watched the match, mainly her father and the court as she addressed him for the first time during the whole session, "This is the outcome of what I hate…I am not a prize to be given to anyone or anything you deem worthy, father. I will not be treated as such either, I demand that I can pick my own mate whether you like it or not. I am not Katsuro-nii-san, therefore I will not tolerate your dominance over me. Now someone take this revolting corpse out of my sight…it's not appealing to me no more."_

_She left after that, and that was how she got to this place now. She walked towards the forest with much enthusiasm; she was practically running as she approached the entrance. If it weren't for the fact that she detected another's presence, she wouldn't have stopped…not even for her own father. Turning her nose towards that direction she inhaled once…and the scent of blood hit her immersed. She had to fight the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust as the smell of mating and more assault her poor sensitive nose. Being the kind soul she was, she ran immediately to the poor soul that desperately needed her help._

_Upon reaching there, she was shock to say as she ran into such a robust male. He lay in his little pool of blood beneath him and naked as the day he was born, quite a sight too that she was able to assure everyone. She walked up to him urgently as possible, examining his wounds carefully –with no ill thoughts- she quickly ripped one of her kimono off to temporarily bandage him to stop the myriad about of blood running. _

_After finishing her long task, she thoughtfully took a glance at his face…indeed he was pulchritudinous. With his looks…it was no wonder she smelled what she had, but judging from the looks of it. It seems like he had the upper hand in the end, seeing as there was another corpse near him; and a female one at that. She gathered him into her arms and ran towards the nearest river. _

_It didn't take long for them to reach there with her god-like speed, after putting him down gently as possible. She quickly threw another kimono off her body to soak into the cold water while she ran around frantically in search for fire wood. Instantaneously making the fire, she pulled the ningen male towards her; mindful of his wounds of course. She next took her soaked kimono and using her sharp claws, ripped it into huge pieces of cloth. Removing the blood-caked rags from his powerful body, she washed the hideous marks on his body. Using yet another kimono of hers she once more wrapped the shredded cloths onto his wounds. _

_It was quite a task taking care of the ningen male, never had she taken care of a ningen. It proved to be quite troublesome since they easily get sick, like how he caught a high fever off the slightly infected injuries. She had to seek out a hiding place for the male to stay at too, as she constantly stayed by his side. Luckily for her, he was unconscious but for some reason she found herself being quite curious about the male before her. _

_It didn't take long for the questionable male to wake either, after a day or two of unconsciousness he finally awoke from his replenishing slumber. As he woke, she gleefully watched as he slowly took everything in. Of course she didn't expect him to thank her but what he did was unreasonable. The first thing he told her was, "Who are you?"_

_Instead of a more reasonable question like, 'How did I get here?' 'What's going on?' 'Where am I?' It was instead a mere, 'Who are you?' To say she was in deep thought about his unlikely question she answered him nonetheless. "I am Rin."_

_The man before her seem as though he doesn't care, even though the name she just used was the name of the daughter of the western region's lord, Hideaki. She smirked at his insolence as well as admires it, until he spoke the next line. "This Sesshoumaru did not need your help, youkai."_

_THAT was in one word to her: R-U-D-E, RUDE! She was infuriated that he would dismiss her in such a manner, no 'thank you,' no NOTHING! It was downright rude, but unlike her faithful friend, Kagome. She did not easily give into the temptation of giving a retort back into the infuriating person's face. Instead she merely smiled at him as she nodded; turning towards the entrance of the cave she then said, "Pardon me then, my lord."_

_She believe that was what attracted him to her in the first place, his cool personality and rude attitudes. While he was attracted to her more 'civilized' personality, after a while though; they got too attracted to one another. Mainly Rin…_

_On the night of the full moon, she was always in heat…it was a pain to her but she had to endure it for the sake of her dignity. She lasted one hundred eighty eight moon cycles without mating once; she can continue another moon cycle without doing so as well. She was so sure of it, until she came to **him**. That night she saw him more than a friend…and with every passing second with him felt like an eternity that night. It was so hot just looking at him; she didn't even register that he too was feeling the effects of the moon. _

_That night, she did not know who started the whole dance of passion but she sure did remember every piece of details that went on during it. It wasn't gentle but it wasn't exactly brutal and forced as most inu youkais would do. And for that she was grateful to him, but in a way she did regret that night. Sesshoumaru seeing her behavior made sure to make-up to her for it; she was so occupied as to what Sesshoumaru did to her she never noticed his little changes as well._

_His hair changed that night of the full moon, instead of a midnight color it was a silvery white shade…much like her pair of eyes. His eyes that held a dark brown color in the night's light became a golden color of the sun, while his skin turned into a luscious color of marble. His usual charming looks took on a bewitching looks that was bound to make any respectable woman bow down at his feet…more like her. And that night she did, for the first time in a long time she actually felt love._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rin had to hold in the tears of sadness that was desperately trying to burst free from its prison in her eyes as she and he moved together one last time in their dance of passion. It turned out that this place that they reside in now was part of his training to become a good lord one day. It pains her to see him leave this forest without her, but if it made him happy then she will not object to whatever it is that he wishes to do. No matter how much she loved him and desired to be with him, his pride and honor will never allow him to do such a thing as elope with her to a distant place to stay and find refuge for a happier life. She knew better than anyone that if she forced him, he will deny her of everything if she does. No matter if she asked him out loud, she knew it would fall onto death's ear. And so…she let him be, tonight is their last night and she hopes to make it special for him.

Tonight will be the night they will ever have together from now on…so tonight, she will not deny him of anything. Mind, body, heart, and soul…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to…

**The Eldest Dragon**

**VcChick**

**Restria**

**Rezangel92**

**IYGU**

**Secret Angel Forever21**

Please review!


End file.
